


На нашей стороне

by Fiabilis, mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Ангелы пришли в город





	На нашей стороне

**Author's Note:**

> религиозная тематика  
> фб 2017

Если бы тогда, на последней встрече, старик Сильвио не заявил опрометчиво: «Чужакам здесь не место. С нами наш Бог, он не потерпит иноверцев», – возможно, война развязалась бы затяжная и дипломатическая. Их возмущение было понятно: Савада Цунаёши выглядел не самым лучшим кандидатом на кресло Десятого Вонголы.  
Но Мукуро тогда лишь хмыкнул в сторону, и Дино сразу понял – грядет.  
Солнечный луч ударил в колоннаду собора Святого Петра и разбил статую вдребезги, низвергнув еще одного святого. На его месте соткался из каменной пыли Мукуро. Дино медлил за бархатной бордовой портьерой – церковь так любит цвет крови. Мукуро взглянул прямо на него, будто видел сквозь плотную ткань, и улыбнулся с такой неприкрытой радостью, что у Дино мгновенно перекрыло дыхание.  
«Пора», – услышал он.  
Белая папская ряса была ему впору и удивительно к лицу, но лишь только Дино попытался двинуться с места – не поддалась. Будто налилась свинцом и приковала своей тяжестью колени и стопы. Тиара сжимала лоб терновым венцом. Дино закрыл глаза, почувствовал, как кровь пульсирует в височных узлах, глубоко вдохнул и наконец шагнул на балкон.  
И тогда началось.  
Незримый ветер встрепал волосы Мукуро, и страницы книги в его руках перелистнулись. Горизонт горел. Нет, полыхал весь город. Римские небеса не видели такого пожара со времен Нерона. Багряное зарево цвета папского бархата разлилось кровавым полем до самого края земли, вспухло и прорвалось похабной мандорлой с религиозных картин. Дино раскрыл объятия, и толпа под его ногами судорожно вздохнула.  
– Имеющий ухо да услышит, что Дух говорит Церквам, – зачитал Мукуро, и голос его, низкий и царственный, гулко разнесся по площади и набрал силу, питаясь испуганными возгласами; а затем прокатился дальше, над всем Римом – дабы никто не остался в неведении.  
– И я видел семь Ангелов, которые стояли пред Богом; и дано им семь труб.  
Растянутая мандорла наконец извергла из себя исполинскую фигуру. Новорожденный свет закрыл собой полнеба, сиял невыносимо, так, что не взглянуть было прямо. Дино не дышал и смотрел краем глаза, как отовсюду из небесных брешей поднимаются новые существа – бесконечно огромные, бесконечно пугающие, непознаваемые, невероятные.  
– Братья и сестры, – сказал он, ощущая, как цепляются за него сотни взглядов с отчаянием умирающего. Толпа валилась на колени, Дино видел их всех, будто был одновременно и там, на балконе, и на площади, среди охваченных ужасом людей. – Время покаяться.  
Мукуро засмеялся так страшно и искренне, что небеса ответили громом. Он стоял в эпицентре урагана, волосы метались в водоворотах ветра и пыли, но Дино видел слишком ясно, словно между ними не осталось даже воздуха. Мукуро был бледен и красив, как благородная смерть на поле боя, как последний закат праведника, страшен, как древнее проклятие. Раскинутые во вселенском объятии руки Дино дрожали, не вмещая столько любви. Дрожал папский крест в его ладони, не выдерживая святотатства.  
– И семь Ангелов, имеющих семь труб, приготовились трубить, – произнес Мукуро тихо и ласково, прямо для него.  
Дино приоткрыл рот, но его горло не исторгло ни звука. В город шли ангелы.  
Они наступали бесконечной вереницей со всех сторон, и теперь всякий осмелившийся поднять голову мог увидеть их лики. Бестревожно ясные, не омраченные грехом, исполненные жуткого, всеподавляющего умиротворения, как небесная твердь, по которой вершат свой бег светила, ни на мгновение не сбиваясь с пути. Как ожившие мраморные статуи, наполненные изнутри праведным огнем. Каждый шаг их преодолевал милю, облака разрывал их золотой безжалостный свет. Дино по-прежнему видел и слышал каждого в толпе, слышал, как Гокудера, бледный от ужаса и негодования, шепчет молитвы вперемешку с богохульной руганью; как Цуна повторяет заклинанием «Мукуро... Мукуро...», как Ямамото твердит невпопад «тише, тише», а потом:  
– Первый Ангел вострубил, и сделались град и огонь, смешанные с кровью, и пали на землю; и третья часть деревьев сгорела, и вся трава зеленая сгорела, – громоподобный голос Мукуро снова обрушился на площадь. Дино скорее почувствовал, чем увидел огненный ураган. Ветер донес запах горелого: Дино знал, что где-то там сейчас вершится суд над первой из восставших семей Альянса.  
– Второй Ангел вострубил, и как бы большая гора, пылающая огнем, низверглась в море; и третья часть моря сделалась кровью, и умерла третья часть одушевленных тварей, живущих в море, и третья часть судов погибла.  
Дино сам умер был от ужаса, если б не видел Мукуро своими глазами, не знал, что и зачем он делает. Земля содрогнулась: где-то близ Остии цунами поглотило виллу еще одной неверной семьи.  
– Третий ангел вострубил, и упала с неба большая звезда, горящая подобно светильнику, и пала на третью часть рек и на источники вод. Имя сей звезде "полынь"; и третья часть вод сделалась полынью, и многие из людей умерли от вод, потому что они стали горьки.  
Ангелы ступали на землю и шли к площади, сметая все на своем пути. Дино закрыл глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть, – и среди разноцветных бликов во тьме, что бывают, когда долго смотришь на солнце, увидел, как корчатся на земле, держась за горло, очередные повстанцы. Мукуро щедро делился своим весельем; Дино не открывал глаз, сквозь себя пропуская ужас ослепших, у которых четвертый Ангел навсегда отобрал дневной свет.  
– Пятый Ангел вострубил... – услышал он и содрогнулся от кары, уготованной предателям, – ...и из дыма вышла саранча на землю, и дана была ей власть, какую имеют земные скорпионы.  
На окраине Рима в своей необъятной джакузи ушел под воду старик Сильвио; вынырнул, бешено барахтаясь, а над бурлящей горячей водой уже всплывала саранча, набиваясь вокруг дряблого тела, лезла из всех щелей, путалась в волосах, вгрызалась в каждую впадину и жалила, подобно скорпионам, повинуясь голосу Мукуро.  
Город объяло хаосом – очистительным, священным, – а Дино раскрыл глаза. Он видел Мукуро. Это к нему шли ангелы, это в его, будто выросшей, прямой и длинной, как папский жезл, фигуре сходились все дороги мира. Он был гласом Страшного Суда, его взгляд рассылал адских гончих, его сердце было средоточием благодати. Он улыбался, довольный собой и безмятежный; даже спокойный, только глаза блестели, как у самого озорного из бесов. Откровение Иоанна Богослова птицей выпорхнуло из его ладони, разметалось по воздуху, а у Дино под ребрами и под белоснежной сутаной горело так, что впору было бежать исповедоваться прямо сейчас.  
– Покайтесь, – повторил он, наконец опуская руки. – Бог на нашей стороне.


End file.
